


My Favorite Things

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :>, F/M, I couldn't help myself, I should be doing my homework right now that's due tomorrow, Mostly Fluff, Newt is too cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slight mention of Leta Lestrange, lots of magical creatures mentioned, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Magical creatures have always been Newt Scamander's most favorite thing in the world. But you were closing in as a competitor for that position.





	My Favorite Things

"Niffler!" Newt falls in his attempt to apprehend the naughty Niffler as the magical creature latched onto your chest and ripped your shiny brooch right off. Niffler hurriedly scampers away, evading capture from Newt. He scurried away back into his cubby hole overflowing with stolen treasure. Newt rushes and demands the return of your brooch.

Laughing you shake your head. "Newt, it's alright. If he likes it he can have it. It was my fault anyway for wearing it here."

Huffing, Newt glowers at the overly pleased Niffler. "You really shouldn't indulge in his thievery."

"What a cute thief he is though!"

"Oh?" An eyebrow raised, the magizoologist crosses his arms. "So theft is acceptable if the thief is cute?"

Thinking for a moment you grin. "Well, it helps to be less angry."

Scoffing, Newt takes a seat next to his habitat for Bowtruckles. Pickett pokes out of his breast pocket. "I never knew you to be so vain."

Now you're the one to let out an indignant scoff of your own. "You hardly knew me at all in school. Incredibly introverted you were. . . Are. Well, besides. . . you know who." You didn't feel particularly comfortable talking about Leta Lestrange. "You more or less tolerated me because of Jarvis." Jarvis was a jarvey you'd happened to befriend. Newt being the huge lover of magical creatures took to you once he saw you having an actual civilized conversation with the overgrown ferret.

He had grown quiet, a bit guilty. you had tried to be his friend on numerous occasions back at Hogwarts. Newt had only started to warm up to you once he found out about Jarvis. Just like him you had an affinity for magical creatures. Well, rather they always seemed to congregate to you; finding a source of safety in your presence. Being honest, he wanted to study you to figure out what made you so attractive- to magical creatures! Even now you had a magical companion with you in the form of a kneazle. The cat-like animal stays glued to your side, eyeing the other formidable creatures around it with disinterest. Newt hadn't got an exact explanation on how you acquired her without a license. You had told him that she had just started following you one day.

Elara stares up at Newt and blinks slowly.

"Anyway, no. I'm not normally vain. I'm just saying that if the thief was as cute as Niffler I wouldn't mind so much. However that's impossible. No one is as cute as Niffler. Oh don't look at me like that, Elara!"

Offended, Elara sticks her lion tail up in the air along with her nose and struts away.

"So sensitive."

Newt laughs and catches himself staring at you again. He really had been foolish in school.

"What are you staring at Mr. Scamander?"

Quickly covering this up he asks "You needed my help with something?"

Your face instantly hardened. "Ah. Yes. It's quite unfortunate that this has happened. You're the only one I could think of to help me." Unwrapping the bundle in your arms, Newt's eyes widen immensely. 

"That's-" He's lost for words. "How?"

His heart melts when he sees you cradle the golden egg in your arms like a mother. Sad eyes look down at it. "I found it in one of the houses I raided. The others unfortunately couldn't be saved. I assure you those wizards will get severe punishment." In your arms was a Golden Snidget egg. You offer it to him. "I wanted you to protect it until I can locate a sanctuary to take it to. However, right now I'm swamped with work and don't have the time or resources to do so now. I have to try and at least see if the mother is still alive. Please, can you do this for me?"

Newt was truly touched at how genuine your concern was. Of course he knew how much you loved magical creatures. That's why you got a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "O-Of course, (y/n). yes. Please don't worry about it. Go find the mother. It'll be safe here."

You push back your tears with a grateful smile. "Thank you Newt! Really, I can't tell you how much this means to me!" He's surprised by your sudden hug. 

It only lasted a second yet left Newt wanting more.

"Okay! I'll go now so I can get started on the search!" You call out for Elara who had been 'playing' with a few scurrying murtlaps. She stops reluctantly and makes her way over to you. Heading back to Newt's work shed you gather Elara and put one foot on a rung of the ladder leading out. Newt's cradling the egg in an identical manner as you had.

"I'll take care of it." Newt sends you a warm smile.

"I know you will."

 

*

 

After (y/n) leaves Newt places the snidget egg in an incubator. He catches Niffler staring at it enviously.

"You will keep your hands off of this." Warning the glitter loving animal, Newt looks back at the egg. What a wonderful opportunity he had been presented with. He had visited a snidget sanctuary long ago, but this was something else entirely. Letting his finger tips slide along the smooth surface of the shell encasing such a marvelous being, Newt smiles to himself. (y/n) had held it so lovingly in her arms. Those same arms that had quickly embraced him. Magizoology had always been his favorite thing in the world. Now? (y/n)'s hugs had crept up to being his second most favorite thing. Possibly competing with number one.


End file.
